


C'Mon Baby, Light My Fire

by astrothsknot



Series: Imitating Angels [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Drunk Sex, F/M, Het, OFC - Freeform, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrothsknot/pseuds/astrothsknot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has some kinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'Mon Baby, Light My Fire

Title: C’mon, Baby, Light my Fire  
Author: Astrothsknot  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Series: Imitating Angels AU  
Rating: NC17 candle play  
Characters: Sam/Lily (OFC), mention of Dean/Faith  
Disclaimer: Sam is Eric Kripke’s. Lily is mine  
Written for Gigglingkat, who requested Sam/OFC and candles. Pheebs1 and ohnoscarlett get the blame for this.. The Awesome Missyjack gave an Awesomely Speedy Beta. Set in my AU, but hey, it’s porn, works on its own.

August 18th 2007

The wind’s howling around the cabin and the branches make crooked finger patterns on the drapes - the kind that have the kids calling them in every ten minutes. But eventually they settle and fall into the kind of sleep that even closet monsters would have trouble disturbing.

Lily glances up at Sam as he comes in with a story book and two bottles of beer. She’s hanging up the phone as he sits down beside her on the sofa. 

“That Dean?” he asks, more for something to say, than actually asking.

“Yeah, says they’ve found a motel and they’ll be back up tomorrow, but they didn’t want to risk driving in the storm.” Lily doesn’t take her eyes off the documentary she’s watching on the TV.

“Never bothered him before. What’s on?”

“Something about the Gospel of Mary Magdalene.” It’s lost as she sips her beer. “At least somebody’s getting some.”

Sam shoots her a look. Then the lights and TV go out.

“Aw, shit. Typical. I’ve been looking forward to that documentary all week.” Lily sighs.

“We’ve got heat, there’s enough wood in here,” Sam says as he starts being practical. “And we’ve got candles. Save the batteries for when we need them.”

“We need them now. Besides, we’ve got the stove, what do we need candles for?” Lily throws the remote across the room in disgust. There’s a soft thud as it hits the chair.

“I’m not a mushroom. I’m not sitting drinking in the dark. Besides, we can read a book or something.” He gets up, pulls his lighter out of his pocket and lights the candles on the altar in the corner of the room. The rich smell of vanilla wafts around the room and Sam goes to the kitchen for more candles, the plain white utility ones.

He brings the box back to the living room, places another few around the room. There’s enough light to read by, but it’s still not too bright. It’s kind of intimate, like it’s just them and this room.

“I don’t want to read,” says Lily. “Let’s play something.”

Sam gives a slight laugh. “OK. Trivial Pursuit?”

“Nah. It’s no fun when there’s only two.” She’s running through the list of games they know or possess. “We could play poker.”

“No way in all the nine hells am I playing poker with you. You beat me even when I cheat.” Sam’s firm on that and takes a long pull on his bottle. She’s watching him. He wouldn’t normally notice that and wonders now why he has.

“Well, I didn’t have a TV growing up. Had to do something. You still owe me your underpants from when we played strip poker. Dean stripped. Got something hiding under all those layers?” Lily’s smiling and there’s a giggle in her voice. She drinks her beer in gulps, not sipping it like she normally would.

“That’s for me to know and you to wonder,” and he’s wondering where the teasing tone in his voice is coming from. He gets up and goes out the room for a moment. Lily can hear clattering as he goes into the closet in the hall with all the kids’ games. When he comes back in he’s carrying the rest of the beers plus another six-pack and some of the kids’ games, Bedbugs and Operation.

“Oh, Operation! I wanna play Operation first!” Lily is jumping around like a hyperactive kid. Her bottle is empty. Sam opens another one and passes it to her. She plays with it while he sets up the game, rolling it between her palms, running her finger over the lip. He’s watching her out the corner of his eye and suddenly his throat is dry. It’s a habit she’s always had, but tonight’s he’s noticing it.

He takes a long swallow of the last of his beer, shakily opens a second. _Those hands, somewhere else…_

“Go easy with that, we’ve only got another three in the fridge,” Lily grins. She’s still playing with the bottle. He shifts position so she can’t see that his jeans are starting to get tight. She’s a friend and that’s never a good idea…because? 

He’s got nothin’. _Dammit._

“You finished before I did,” retorts Sam. “And you’re halfway through that one. You want to go first?”

“OK,” says Lily, companionably. She takes the electronic tweezers from him as he sets the game down in front of them, and sprawls next to her on the floor. She leans over the game, inadvertently giving Sam a good view of her ass.

He can’t help himself. It’s just _round_ and _inviting_ and _there._

Sam smacks Lily’s ass. She yelps and the patient screams. “What the fuck, Sam? I almost had that!”

“Take a drink,” he replies. “Make it a drinking game. Every time the guy screams, we’ll take a drink.” He’s propped up against the couch, gazing up at her, like butter wouldn’t melt.

There’s a hint of challenge there, though. _Come on, Sam!_ He knows she’ll catch it. She’s hellishly competitive and he supposes that comes from being raised in a pretty much male environment. _What the hell are you playing at?_

Lily does that chin tilt thing she does when someone bets against her. “Game on!” She passes him the tweezers, before reaching for her beer. She takes a gulp. 

_Someone’s getting drunk tonight,_ Sam thinks. His card says “funnybone” and he aims for the elbow. And he’d have got it to, if it hadn’t been for the warm, wet lick that traces over the sweet spot at the back of his neck. Sam turns to glare at a smug Lily.

“Hey, you started it,” she shrugs, passing him his beer. “Drink.”

They carry on like that into the second six pack and they are both well in their cups. They don’t need to blow in Sam’s ear (drink!) or stick the cold bottle into Lily’s side (drink!) or grab hold of Sam’s dick through his jeans (drink!) or bite Lily’s lip (drink!) because their co-ordination is shot to shit anyway.

There’s no way that patient is getting out of there alive. (Drink!)

Sam’s at breadbasket when the warm wax drips on his arm. He shivers and there’s no way Lily can miss it, she’s right up against his side. The patient screams, but Sam’s frozen as Lily peels the wax off, then licks the red skin. 

She’s watching his face. “Why, Sam Winchester! It appears you have a kink.”

_“Do it again,”_ he says, voice low and gravel-rough. It’s her turn to shiver. _“Do it again and I’ll keep talking.”_

Wordlessly, she tugs at his shirt, trying to speak, but failing. Sam leans in close, right to her ear, drops his voice as far as he can without it becoming a whisper. _“You want me to take it off?”_

“Hell. Yes. Off.” She speaks a little breathily, like she can’t get enough air in her lungs.

Sam pulls it off, a little clumsily. Lust might be making him feel less drunk, but it sure ain’t helping his coordination. He lies back, shivering a little on the bare floorboards. She’s staring at him, eyes tracking his torso, his abs and out along his biceps. The look on Lily’s face gets Sam right there, way down in his balls and if he wasn’t hard before, he’s sure as hell hard now. 

_“All yours,”_ he husks, marvelling at the shiver that one phrase drags from her.

Lily straddles him and he bends his legs to keep her in position, thrusting up against her as she reaches over him to pull the box of candles closer. It overbalances her and she falls forward, hands hitting the floor next to his head. 

Their eyes lock for a long moment, as her dark hair falls around her face, brushing Sam’s forehead and his shoulders, little tiny kisses. It dawns on him as he runs his hands up and down her arms that he hasn’t kissed her yet. He can feel the tremors in her muscles, under his palms. He’ll take that as a sign of how turned on she is.

Sam lunges up, taking Lily by surprise, if the quick gasp and shocked look he sees before he closes his eyes just before their lips meet is anything to go by. He kisses like he’s inhaling her, trying work himself as deep as possible inside her, tongue tangling with Lily’s. He’s sure there’s tricks he knows that he could be doing, but he’s too caught up with her body in his lap, pressed against him, her mouth and tongue sliding against his. His hands clamp tight around her face, holding her fast, before dropping to her body when he’s sure she’s not going to pull away. 

Sam swears that he can feel the weft and warp of her t-shirt under his hands, against his chest as his hands run up and down Lily’s back, to her sides, where he knows she’s sensitive. She moves against him, little full-body jerks that go straight to his dick and it’s taking all his strength not to flip her over, tear her clothes from her body, fuck into her. Lily’s got her hands in Sam’s hair and she’s gripping tight. The pain’s something he can hold onto, pull back on a little.

_“Off. I need…Off. Take it all off.”_ Sam pulls at the hem of her t-shirt, dragging it up over her head, grudging the separation from her lips it forces. The two of them reach round at the same time to get her bra unclipped and for a moment, it’s too many hands until Sam can’t stand it any more and just yanks.

It snaps easily and he tosses it aside. If he’s expecting her to protest he’s wrong, she’s already scrabbling at his belt, cursing the amount she’s drunk and giggling. It makes Sam laugh too as he enjoys the feel of her tits against his chest. He lies back down, pulling Lily with him, arms locked tight around her back.

“What?” Lily asks, between kisses that get more and more lingering. “We’re not going to get far if we’re dressed.”

“I…just want…to slow it … _do that again_ ….down a little.” Sam hisses as her hand slips between them and down his jeans. Strong fingers press his dick in just the right place. “Lily…I… _Fuck!_ Right there…” He can’t help it, flexes his hips up into her hand. 

Lily grins against his lips. “I’d rather have fast, Sam, but I can do slow,” she murmurs, licking his lips, real slow. Sam moans and his fingers are going to bruise her tomorrow, he’s digging them in so hard. He slides them up into her hair, pulls Lily away from his mouth so he can look at her flushed, shining face with her kiss-swollen lips.

_“You’re beautiful, Lily,”_ Sam has to tell her, saying her name like a caress, getting that register that has her shivering on top of him. 

“Oh, shut up Sam,” she says, trying to pull away. “And let me suck you off.”

_“Learn to take a complement, Lily,”_ he replies, holding tight, starting to grind his hips against her. Her breath stutters and he’s not sure if it’s the hips or the lips that’s doing it. Doesn’t matter, the look on her face is worth the desperation of his poor, trapped dick. _“Why’d you never call me Sammy?”_

“Y…you…never… _oh!…_ said… _ahh!_ …I could.” She grits out as her hands flex and claw the floorboards beside Sam’s head. Her body’s undulating on top of him as she tries to cope with the sensations he’s drawing from her. _“Fuck, Sam!”_

_“I’m doing this to you? Wow. Say my name. Say Sammy.”_ Sam’s slid one hand down to her ass as she tries to move away from him, keeping her tight against him. _“No, you don’t. You’re allowed to have a little fun. You never let yourself really enjoy anything. So, I’m gonna watch you come, Lily, you‘re gonna have my name on your lips when it hits. C’mon. Say it. Sammy.”_

The fuck? Where the hell is all _that_ coming from? Doesn’t matter, not really, because turning Lily on like that, is just a huge power trip. Sam’s never thought of himself as a Casanova, he’s only ever been with three women, and that includes the one who’s biting her lip so she won’t say his name, but, goddamn if he doesn’t feel like one now.

It hits him that he’s challenged her again and she’s taken him up on it. Fine, because the last challenge worked out pretty well, even if this jump from friend to lover hadn’t exactly been the intention. There’d been an intention? Whatever. If there had been one or not, it’s kind of lost now in the sighs and moans coming from both of them.

_“Fucking hell!”_ The hot wax drips on to his shoulder and _fuck!_ does it burn, but _oh shit_ , it’s good…

Sam’s hips slam up into Lily, almost knocking her off him, if it wasn’t for his hand on her ass. He pants through the pain, great heaves of his chest that make him dizzier than the booze. He’s dimly aware of Lily reaching back over him and taking a drink, before he feels her peel off the wax, then blessed coolness as she puts her mouth to the burn, swirling the alcohol over it with her tongue.

She kisses him then, and suddenly she’s all he can feel. Lips and tongue and the shape of her skin against his, while the burn on his shoulder throbs. _“Bitch,”_ he husks as Lily draws back slightly.

_“Fucker!”_ She was controlling the shiver, until the hand that had been on her ass slides round, under the waistband of her combats, into her panties and so _sharp_ and so _sudden_ up into her cunt. Just two fingers, it’s all he can get in, but it’s enough to set Lily off her stride again. 

_“Well, they do say I’m good in a tight spot.”_ For just a moment, a wave of pleasure sweeps over her face, unguarded and Sam fucks her hard with his fingers, just to keep that look on her face. Somehow she gets control of herself, sits up and reaches for the candle. She holds it higher, this time. It’s still hot, but it doesn’t burn the way the first splash did. The area tingles and when she licks it, _slowly_ , the rough of her tongue scouring the pink flesh…well…it just… _Oh God…_

Doesn’t stop Sam pumping his fingers into her, though and he’s talking again, voice all bass and barbed wire, accent going south. _“Gonna lose it soon, Lily. Haven’t stopped biting your lip for the last five minutes. Don’t you think I know that means you’re trying hard not to lose it? C’mon, Lily-”_ Sam rolls her name around his mouth, making it sound like a four-letter word _“-Gonna be so good. Let it go. Come for me, Lily. Come for me.”_

Sam’s got a rhythm now, doesn’t lose it when she drops… _“Oh, fuck!”_ wax _“Jesus!”_ real slow _“Lily! God!”_ over his chest. Doesn’t lose it when she leans over and peels the cooling wax from his skin with her teeth, gently scraping the skin as she rolls it over and off, before there’s gentle sweeps of her tongue. Still grinds his hand against her clit, fingers her deep up inside, wetness soaking her combats. 

Lily puts the candle down on the lid of the box, makes sure it won’t fall over, even through the grinds she’s started to make against Sam’s hand. He’s watching her. _“I love that, y’know. Keep your eye on the prize whatever else is happening. I’ve got my fingers in your pussy, right deep inside and…”_

He’s cut off as Lily kisses him, hard and desperate, sucking on his tongue, rocking against him, against his hand, as tiny pulses fluttering along his fingers, little pre-contractions running up and down the muscles of her pussy. Sam wants to say something, use his voice to coax her over the edge, but her tongue’s in his mouth, running along his teeth, licking the sensitive roof.

So, he just fingers her harder, keeps the heel of his hand up tight to her clit, letting the weight of her body bring her off. 

Lily rolls off him all of a sudden, sits up, breathing hard like she’s been fighting, not fucking. Sam can’t see her face; it’s covered by her hair.

“What’s wrong?” Sam crawls over to her, puts a hand on her shoulder. Her skin’s flushed and damp with sweat. He pushes back the hair, so that he can see her face. She turns away, won’t look at him. There’s a darkness over her face. “Lily, what is it? Did I do something? Did I hurt you?”

“No,” she shakes her head. “It’s just…You scare me. Both of you. If you’re out, you’re out and if you’re in, you’re in. It’s all or nothing with the Winchesters. That _devotion?_ It’s scary.”

Sam says nothing, just watches her to take his cue, his hand still buried in her hair. The same effort that’s holding off her orgasm, pushes aside the look on her face, replacing it with a playful look. 

“You won’t make me come and I’m not calling you that name,” she says with a provocative look and a teasing tone. She’s tilting her chin again.

“No?” Sam’s started to take off his jeans.

“No.” Lily’s stripping as well. “You’ll come before I will. And I’ll still not say that name.” 

Sam’s naked now and hard as a rock in front of her. Lily gasps and he knows full well what she’s gasping at. “Holy _shit.”_

“What?” Sam says, innocently. He looks down, trying to stop the wicked grin taking over his mouth. “Oh, _that_. Well, Mother Nature made sure that I‘m all in proportion.”

“One of the benefits of your freakish height?” She grins up at him as he moves towards her.

Sam slides his hands down Lily’s back, cups her ass, enjoys the gasp she gives as he yanks her flush up to him. His dick likes it too, trapped between them. “And birds nesting in my hair,” he chuckles in her ear. “Midget.”

“I like your hair. Girl needs something to cling to when she‘s climbing you like a tree,” Lily laughs, real throw-your-head-back laughter and he can feel it through his chest. It’s gorgeous. She’s gorgeous. 

_“You’ve got a dirty laugh,”_ he growls, back in the voice that makes Lily shiver. She does it then, a full body quake and _oh, Christ in a Chevy Impala!_ It’s hot. He leans down and kisses her, teeth clacking together, it’s such a hard kiss. He’s got to get inside her, _right fucking now_ , and it doesn’t matter if it’s his tongue or his cock that gets there first. 

Lily’s got the same idea, if the way she’s kissing Sam back is anything to go by. It’s an artless kiss, fuelled by raw passion, but that doesn’t matter. Not while sweat-slick skin is shaking with the effort of holding it all inside. It’s almost too much, all that skin, pressed tight up against him. She pulls away, breathing hard. 

Lily tilts her chin. _Bring it on._

Sam grins. _You betcha._

He pulls her down with him as he lies back on the floor, near the candles, picks up the one she’d set aside earlier. It’s still lit as he passes it back to her and then places his hands on her hips. “Ready?” 

“Yeah.” She catches the note of concern in his voice. “Am I saving a horse?”

“Yeah, you’re riding a cowboy. I’m big, Lily and you’re tight. It‘ll hurt. _Shit…Fuck!”_ He hisses when she drops wax on his stomach. She rolls off the wax with her palm. Sam can’t help it, his hips hitch up against her cunt. His fingers dig into her hips. 

“Says the guy who gets off on candle play,” replies Lily. She takes hold of his cock, sets the right angle, then starts to push herself down. She fights hard to get him in, trying to use gravity to impale herself on Sam’s dick, whimpering a little as she _stretches_ around him. There’s a sheen of fresh sweat over her body and she’s panting, little shallow breaths like the ones she does when Sam’s stitching her up without a local.

All of it, the sounds she’s making, the heat, the tightness in her cunt….it’s just washing through Sam’s body like wildfire, under his skin and through his veins and _“Oh, Fuck. Lily…”_

But she’s hurting as she forces herself down him, inch by painful inch and as uncommonly good as that feels, that’s not what Sam signed on for. Making sure he keeps that low, smoke-and-sin voice going, he flexes his arms and says, _“Stop.”_

She’s too caught up to hear him at first, keeps trying to push. _“Lily, stop.”_ He’s stronger than she is, and his hands have her hips stilled. “No. Not like this.”

She looks at him for a moment, confused. “What’s the matter?” 

_“I’m hurting you,”_ Sam whispers, looking her straight in the eyes. They’re all pupil, no blue around the edge. Then white hot pain sears out from the wax Lily’s just dripped on his pecs. His hips jerk convulsively, just once, driving her further down his dick and it’s hotter than the flame on the candle as her muscles try to take him.

The chin tilt is back and Lily leans down, right down so their mouths are touching, careful not to let him slip out of her. _“Sammy,”_ she breathes and well, fuck if she doesn’t have her own bedroom voice. _“Sammy, I’m not a fuckin’ virgin. I can take you. Stop being such a fucking boy-scout.”_

_“Tight enough to be a virgin,”_ Sam purrs against her lips, trying not to come, because the way she says his name in that polyglot accent, less nasal and rounder than an American would say it. Turns his crank. Hard. Another part wants to laugh because he’s won the first part of the bet.

She pulses slightly around the three or four inches that’s buried inside her. “That was not a climax,” Lily asserts, firmly.

“I’d want my money back if it was,” Sam laughs. _“But it can’t be far off. Gonna make you crazy, Lily. Gonna make you come, right on my dick.”_

Lily kisses him slow, but deep, sucking on his top lip as she pulls away. Both of them are panting, trying to keep up the effort of playing the game and stretching it out. “I’m not coming. I’m telling you that now.” She begins to move, so she can bear down again.

Sam still holds her hips fast, not letting her move. _“Tight enough to be a virgin,”_ he croons again.

“You’ve never had a virgin,” Lily grits back.

_“Yeah, so? Can’t be that much difference.”_ Sam shifts his hips as he speaks, drawing a desperate _hhnnnn,_ from her. _“Almost got you, Lily. Say my name. I wanna hear you say my name.”_

She drops wax on him again, gets rewarded by an extra half-inch. _“Fuck, Sam!”_

Sam begins to twist Lily’s hips from side to side, not too fast, not too slow. Lily puts the candle down again, carefully, then places both hands over his. Her breathing has quickened, sharp, shallow pants. She’s biting her lip again and he can see it building in her face, the taut way she holds her body above him. _“Say it, Lily. Say Sammy. I know you want to come, I know you’re close. C’mon, say it.”_

_“Sam…pl-Fuck!”_ She cuts herself off before she can say it. “Where’d you pick up all - _Sam! Shit!”_

Sam keeps up the twisting, but begins to draw her down his cock. _“Now you know what I got under all those layers.”_ He’s pulling her down, steady and sure, corkscrewing her hips, talking all the while. _“I never knew anyone could get off so much on a voice. Feels good, don’t it, stretching round my dick? Can’t be far off now Lily. Say my name. Say Sammy.”_

She’s nearly at the root of Sam’s dick, only about three inches to go. “Don’t stop talking,” she growls and close as she is, she’s still fighting. 

Sam grins. _“You look so beautiful just now. I bet you look amazing when you come. It’ll be so good, watching you lose it.”_

“Not gonna lose it. You’re not the first guy who’s made me come.” There’s only an inch and a half to go and that’s equally true for Sam’s cock and Lily’s control. 

_“Yeah, but maybe I’ll be the last,”_ and Sam can’t believe he’s actually said it, but he means it. She grabs the candle and the shock of the wax makes him yank her hard down the final inch of his dick, hurting them both. 

The tightness of her cunt, the throbbing in his balls and the choked off _“Sammy!”_ in that accent makes him come and come _hard_. He goes rigid, arching up into her while his dick pulses deep inside Lily. 

When it passes, he slides his hands up her body, pulls her down to rest on his chest. He tries to cuddle her, but she props herself up, facing him. She kisses him, deeply, slowly, sweetly. There’s a tender look on her face. “You came first.” 

Sam snorts. “Don’t you ever stop? You called me Sammy first, anyway.” 

“So what? You never made me come.” Lily sighs dramatically. “Yet another man who doesn’t live up to his advertising. _Winchester, like the Rifle,_ my ass.” 

“Oh, for Christ’s sake.” Sam hooks his hands behind her knees and tugs. She slides on the polished boards, despite the sweat on her skin. He manoeuvres her above his mouth and starts to lick around her cunt, rolling his tongue right up inside her, gathering up his seed as it runs back down. Lily’s barely breathing again as he takes his time, moving his tongue and lips to her clit. 

She’s gone taut as a bowstring again, still pretty ramped up from his dick. He’d known she was close when he came, but she must have been closer than he thought. It doesn’t take much, a few licking sucks and gentle bites working her clit, when Lily makes a noise that he just _knows_ she’s going to deny she could make and she falls forward onto her elbows, panting. 

Sam carefully rolls her off. For now, the danger in the touch has gone and he draws her back into his arms, her back resting against his chest. He can’t stop stroking her hair. Sam’s a protector, it’s hardwired into him and Dean, but it’s a near impossible job with women like Faith and Lily. Just now though, she’s happy to let him surround her body with his and shield her from the dark world. 


End file.
